


A Pirate's Love For Me

by PricklyTrash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Badass Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bottom Dipper Pines, Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Dipper Pines, Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Good Sister Mabel Pines, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, Insane Bill Cipher, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Love, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Pirates, Possessive Bill Cipher, Protective Mabel Pines, Romance, Sea Monsters, Supportive Mabel Pines, Teenage Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PricklyTrash/pseuds/PricklyTrash
Summary: Dipper Pines is a scholar. Well... More of a wannabe scholar. Alongside his twin sister, Mabel, they sail on the Mystery Ship, captained by their great uncle Stan. They had joined his crew at a young age after suffering quite the hardships.Together, they battle against pirates, sea monsters, the Navy, and all sorts of creatures! With the help of the journals left behind by their great uncle Stanford, who had been presumed dead sheet disappearing over thirty years, they had conquered them all!But, will the tides of fate soon change when the worst monster of them all takes aim their crew? And what could he possibly want from a teen like Dipper?**Slow Updates**





	A Pirate's Love For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, howdy, hey! Prickly here, ready to get you all set up to set sail with the Mystery Ship crew!
> 
> This story is also on my Wattpad (same username), but I wanted to place it here as well. This is purely the rewritten version, as I didn't care too much for the old. It was good, but I just felt it could be better, you know? 
> 
> Updates will most likely be a little slow for now, as a lotis currently going on, but hopefully it'll pick up soon, so... Apologies... No set schedule. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, please let me know how you feel about this story and if you see any mistakes, or know of ways I could improve this. I absolutely love comments, so feel free to do so! I will read every single one! ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Prickly

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**❘☸❘⋖ONE⋗❘☸❘**

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
      The black, glistening veil of night covered the sky, hidden only by blackened wool. A never-ending abyss surrounded the creaking wood of the ship, it's sails once white, now an odd beige with an ebony question mark to make it stand out before others. It rocked upon deep emerald waves, the sea seeming to slam into the hull, leaving a sickening slime oozing off the planks.

      A hand erupted out from the waters, clinging onto the splintered wood. The being hauled itself upward, rusted blade clutched between rotting teeth. It groaned from the effort, it's hollowed eyes glowing a faint blue as they bore upward towards the deck. It's brethren followed suit, yellowed nails digging in to allow an easier climb. Bones cracked and skin hung loose upon slim bodies, mostly decayed from time, bits and pieces missing from where fish feasted upon flesh. Moonlight split through the darkness above, raining down onto the living corpses as they ascended.

      "Incoming!" The zombie grunted at the voice, it let out a cry as a bowling bowl slammed into it's skull, crackling the softened bones and sending him hurtling back into the depths of which it came. It's allies watched him for a spell, tilting their heads in befuddlement before another was smacked by an old boot.

     "And another ten points! I'm on fire tonight!"

      "Mabel, look out!" The cry made the brunette girl spin on her heels, turning to face an undead that managed to sneak it's way behind her. It let out a gurgled shout, blade raising high into the air, only for it to slip out of it's boney grasp, the metal clunking down onto the planks. It's misty gaze casted down at the thin blade that pierced though it's chest, a thick grey goop slipping out through the wound. It hissed as the girl's sword cut through its neck, the head rolling before it's entire being fell into dust.

     "Thanks, bro bro!" The braces on her teeth shimmered in the pale moonlight as she grinned to the boy now standing before her. His auburn hair was flopped messily on top his head, some parting just slightly to reveal an odd birthmark etched upon his forehead. He huffed lightly, brushing away some strands that fell before his caramel eyes.

      "I swear... You'd think Gruncle Stan would know better to steer clear of the green pools in the ocean by now!"

     "You know how stubborn he can be! Besides... This is fun!" She whipped around, slamming her fist into the face of an unsuspecting zombie. It cried out as it fell away from the banister, splashing into the ocean waves. "So long, death breath!"

     "Not until they swarm our ship!" Her twin scoffed, his rapier slashing away at an undead that drew too near. "Of course the Pulse Wave would break the moment we need it..."

     "Relax, Dip Dop! Soos is on it!" Mabel reassured him, lifting up a cannonball before dropping it over the banister. A sickening crack of bones alerted them that it struck it's target. "Ten points! You're behind, Dipper!"

     "I wasn't even aware we were playing a game here..." He rolled his eyes at her, though was unable to stop himself from grinning back at her. "Not that I got a change going against Mabel the Zombie Slayer over here!"

     "Yeah! Eat dust, you once alives!" She laughed almost evilly, slashing her sword in the air into the shape of an 'M'. Get statement seemed to deter some of the trespassers, causing them to shift away from her.

     "Ha, ha! You tell them, Sweetie!" A gruff voice called over to them. Both teens smiled at one another, before looking over at the elderly man who stood at the ship's wheel, dual scimitars whirling like windmills of death, slashing through enemies as though they were melted butter. A burgundy cap with a golden trim and an odd broach with a symbol of what appeared to be a fish going after an orb etched into the gold, an old ebony trench coat with matching black pants, and a maroon tie is what the Captain of the Mystery Ship adorned. His teeth were clenched into a grin, surrounded by the grey stubbles of his 5 'o clock shadow. He kicked out, sending a zombie barreling down and knocking down several of its brethren with it. "Let's show these rotting corpses what happens when you mess with the Mystery Ship!"

     "Well, we wouldn't have to worry about them if you avoided the green pools..." Dipper muttered, clashing his rapier up against a rusted sword, sparks lighting up the night at the contact.

    "Let it go, bro bro!" Mabel giggled at him, backsword flashing in a silver arc as she skillfully disarmed his opponent. The undead being stared at his empty hand, his head tilted in dumb confusion. "Think of it as sword practice! You could use some, anyway!"

     "Oh, ha ha..." He rolled his eyes, pushing the zombie lazily overboard. "At least I'm better than Soos... Good thing he's a repairman. Speaking of which..."

     "Soos! Are you done with repairs yet?" Stan called down to the level below, not even missing a beat as his blades sliced through several enemies, reducing them to nothing.

     "Nearly, Mr. Pines, Captain, sir!" The man's voice was muffled by the boards, but still recognizable though the chaos on the upper deck. "I'm duct taping as fast as I can!"

     "That's reassuring." The Pines boy chuckled dryly at the update. "Nothing like tape to fix what's broken..."

     "Don't underestimate the power of shiny tape!" His sister retorted, though even she seemed unsure whether it was the best solution to their dilemma. Her bravado was faltering as more undead crawled over the banister and onto the deck. Dozens of misty blue eyes were locked onto them, deathly breaths groaning in eagerness to tear into their flesh and make them one of them. "We're getting a little bit out numbered here..."

     "Oh, only a little?"

      "Stop being a smartass, Dip."

     "It's what I do best, isn't it?" He laughed as she smacked his arm. "Hey, you said it yourself! We got this!" His smile swiftly drained from his face as something launched itself towards them. He didn't have time to even react, before an arrow seemed to grow from his shoulder. "Fuck! They have archers!" He seethed through clench teeth, fighting back the urge to scream out in pain.

      "Dipper!" His twin shrieked, eyes wide at the newly formed wound. Her cry alerted their captain, his eyes darting over to them, then back to the ever growing problems before him.

      "Fucking... Wendy! Get the kids and take them before deck!" He shouted, anger boiling inside his chest. His teeth clenched menacingly, a fierce rage burning within his greyed gaze. "You all just earned yourselves a ticket to hell!"

      "On it, Captain!" A blur of red flashed through the ranks of zombies, many crumbling down within it's wake. Not even a minute passed before Wendy appeared by their side, emerald eyes alight with the fires of battle. "Stay close!" She informed them, already working on clearing the path towards the hatch that led below deck. "You going to be okay, Dip?"

      "Yeah, I'll be fine..." He muttered, placing his rapier in his left palm, blocking a blade from potentially hurting the red haired woman. "We all won't be much longer though..."

      "Hurry it up, you lot!" Their captain had already made it to the latch, the door wide open and awaiting the crew. The twin scimitars sang through the nightly air, a pile of dust surrounding his feet. Arrows whistled by them as they retreated towards him, thankfully the archers were lousy shots, or perhaps due to the age and abundance of coral upon the shafts that they couldn't fly straight. "Down the ladder, quickly! Soos!"

      "I nearly got it, Captain Pines, sir!"

       "Mabel, you go first." Dipper instructed her, flinching as a blade smacked against his, sending shockwaves through his limb and up into his body, irritating the already burning wound.

      "What? No way! You're injured! You should go down first!"

       "That's why I shouldn't go first... It'd probably take me awhile with my shoulder!" He huffed, rolling his eyes. "Just go!"

       "You wouldn't be able to fight off these zombies, so you should go down!"

      "Would you two stop bickering and get down the damn ladder?!" Stan growled at the duo, his eyes unwavering as he sliced though the hordes surrounding them.

      "Hang tight, dude!" An unmanly squeak broke from Dipper's lips as he was suddenly hoisted up into the muscular arm of Wendy. She chuckled at him before leaping down into the hatch, skillfully landing on her boots without trouble. Mabel slid down after them, quickly joining her brother's side once he was let down.

      "Gruncle Stan! Hurry up!" The brunette called up above, jumping back as a severed head fell room above, slamming down into the floor and crumbling into a pile of silvery ash.

     "You bastards need to learn to stay dead!" The elder snapped, slamming a brass knuckled punch into one of the zombies faces, before shuffling down the ladder, bringing the hatch down with him. The undead banged upon the wooden planks as he locked it tight, before making his way down the rest of the wrungs. "Hoo... Don't think I'm getting any younger..." He grunted, bending back and allowing his spine to crack with a very audible snap.

     "Want me to get your orthopedic back pillow?" Wendy offered, a sly smirk written across her face.

      "Yeah, you do that... And why don't you give me a foot massage while you're at it?"

      "I'll... Pass..." The red haired woman shuddered, not even wanting to know what the old man's feet even looked like. The Captain snickered, before his expression fell to one of concern as his gaze shifted to his nephew.

     "And we best get you to the medical wing... You doing alright, kiddo?"

      "Yeah, I'll be alright." Dipper nodded, putting on a brave face. In all honesty, it hurt like hell. It was as though the wound was on fire, burning down all the way to his fingertips. It pulsated with waves of pure agony, but he's faced worse before. An arrow in the shoulder is nothing compared to a gnome's hat to the knee...

      "Good thing you've had your tetanus shot..." Wendy mused, delicately examining the arrow and the newly formed hole within his arm. The tip was completely rusted, with bits of metal crumbling away to the touch. The barnacle and coral that had infested the wood didn't make matters any better... The shells near the shaft that was now darkened with crimson dug into his skin, enlarging the area with each unwarranted movement, as well as creating new scratches and scrapes along the way. She bit her bottom lip, emerald irises flickering down the hall where they kept the medical supplies. "We need to get you down there..."

      "Why..? I mean, I know it's not a good thing to have an arrow growing out of you, but it doesn't hurt! Plus we still got the problem of zombies trying to break in and devour our brains." He noted, indicating the bumping latch just above. The old lock was proving to have difficulty holding back the horde. A thin metal blade shot through the woodwork, digging into splinters to try and break it open.

      "Dipper!" Mabel screeched, causing everyone to flinch around her. Her eyes were locked on his hand, drawing confusion from her twin until he looked down to it. His once pale skin was now completely red with his own blood. It dribbled down his fingers and onto the planks before, staining them in crimson. He watched the droplets drip down for a moment, before an 'o' formed on his lips.

     "That's why I feel dizzy..." The moment the word left his lips, the world took a sudden vicious turn, colors spinning before his eyes like a band of hippies dancing around him. He felt hands quickly grasp onto him as his legs gave out, thankfully saving him from kissing the floorboards.

     "Wendy, get him down the hall and patch him up... Fast!" Their Captain urged them, grey eyes glaring up above as the hatch snapped open. Glittering eyes bore down into the crew, hunger radiating within the crystal mists. The morning was still hours away and there seemed to be no stopping them. He grit his teeth in annoyance, fear slowly grasping onto his heart as his mind whirled. His eyes scanned his crew, reading their expressions as well as evaluating their scenario. They were all tired. Although none of them would dare show it, he could tell. Mabel's usual bright caramel eyes were dimmed, often flicking down the hall to where Wendy was carrying her brother. Judging by how limp his body was, he must have passed out at some point. The red haired woman was rushing down, her boots clunking against the wood. There was a slight drag in her step. Most wouldn't even notice, but he had a trained gaze. It was vital in the life he has lead.

     They were down by one... Two, if you counted how awful Soos was in battle... He could take a hit, but he had trouble giving them back. There was no way they would make it before sunrise if this was to continue.

     "Soos!" He shouted out, withdrawing one of his scimitars, the other hand clenching around his brass knuckles. Mabel grasped tightly around her handle, bracing as the horde closed in on them, disgusting deep sea slime slickering out of their gaping mouths. A horrid stench was filling the hall, reeking of death.

     "I almost got it, Mr. Captain!" The portly man called back, a soft grunt following. "Almost... Almost... There!" A whirling sound echoed down the hall. The foundation of the ship shook as a flash of bright cyan light suddenly overtook their sights. The zombies screeched in agony as the beams ripped through their tattered flesh, disintegrating their bones and leaving nothing behind. The roar of the machine echoed all around, the air becoming thick. It was like time stood still, suspending everything, before it all came back crashing down. Metal clattered against the floor, their owners long gone, sent to the hellish void in which they belonged.

     "Good riddance." Captain Stan sighed, relief washing over. Mabel mimicked his motions, a bright smile crossing her face before giving a loud whoop of joy.

     "Yeah!! Take that you bottom dwelling, stink breaths!" The teenager laughed heartily, wrapping her arms around her great uncle. "Who's awesome? We are!" Her laughter only grew as she was pulled into an affectionate noogie.

    "Yeah, we are! No one can take down the Mystery Ship!"

      "Yeah, dudes! Though, for a moment I was worried there..." They turned to face the larger set man who joined them. His vest was stained with oil, as well as his sweat. He smiled broadly, looking over there. "Hey, where's Dipper and Wendy?"

     "Medical wing... The kiddo got hit with an arrow." As soon as the words on his lips left, Mabel had begun rushing down the hall. In all the excitement she had momentarily forgotten that he had been injured. She nearly crashed into Wendy as the ginger was leaving the room. The older woman chuckled, placing her hands onto the brunette's shoulders.

      "Woah, Mabes! Where's the fire?"  
      "Willdipbeokaydoesitlookbadohmygoshwhatifitisn'tokayWendyisheokay?!" Her words simply poured out, fast as a coursing river and nearly impossible to decipher. Thankfully, her crewmates were used to her swift mouth and it only took Wendy a moment to process what she even said.

      "Chill, dude! Dip will be fine... He just lost some blood. The arrow didn't hit anything important, but it'll definitely be sore for awhile. It'll take time to heal and he should take it easy, but he'll be good as new!"

     "Oh, thank goodness..." The Pines twin let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She peered around her friend, gazing at the mound laying within a bed of white. It moved softly and in pace, indicating her brother was fast asleep. Rags stained with crimson littered the floor, along with a syringe and sanitation wipes. A bottle of disinfectant laid on top of a small metal stand, shining with different medical tools. The arrow laid among the mess, the shaft snapped in half from the procedure. It made her stomach twist uncomfortably, causing her to still worry for her twin. Wendy was good at what she did, but none of them were doctors. It could still get infected, or maybe it wasn't as clean as a hit as Wendy thought... It might have nicked a muscle, damaging it making recovery much harder. He might not be able to use his arm the same ever again... What if the arrow had been poisoned? He might seem fine now, but it could linger in his system. Dipper was stubborn... He wouldn't admit being sick unless it was already bad. By that time it could be too late and he could die...

      "Luckily, he passed out so he didn't feel anything..." The red head went on, pausing as she noticed the teen chewing nervously on her bottom lip, auburn eyes quivering with ever darkening thoughts. "Hey, it's okay! He'll be fine! If you want, we could even stop by a hospital the next time we go to Port." She assured her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, a fond smile stretching through her lips. She knew her words would do little to comfort the twin... The two of them were insanely close, most likely due to the hardships they had to face growing up. They refused to leave one another's side... They slept in the same room on board the ship and in battle they would fight side by side. There were moments where she couldn't stop and admire how in sync they were. It was like they were the same entity, blades dancing around singing the song of death to any who dared to threaten the other.

      "Thanks, Wendy..." Mabel sighed, still unable to shake away her worry over her brother. Her mind kept wandering to the worst case scenarios... Each one tearing her heart further into despair. She couldn't imagine life without her twin, nor did she ever want to. They were each other's half. They were born together and destined to remain by the other's side, through thick and thin.

     "Hey, why don't you help me move his to your room? Since everything is all calm now, I better clean up... Plus he'd probably be more comfortable in his own bed then whatever the heck that is."

     "Sure." The brunette nodded, entering the room alongside her. She kept telling herself he'd okay, though it was impossible and bloodied rags stood out against the floor boards... 


End file.
